


Little Bot

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer just adores little bots. And First Aid is the cutest one he's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bot

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new ship, and there was pretty much zero stuff with them. So when I got an idea for a fic, i could not just let it die.

He was just so tiny and cute.

Springer smiled at the little medic, watching him try and fit his hand around his spike. First Aid’s hands were so little. So dainty. Just the sight of that gap between his servos got him riled up.

He reached out and ran his servos over his red helm, petting his head softly. First Aid let out a happy little sigh, tilting his head back and nuzzling the large green hand. Springer's engine revved at the sight.

“Cute.” he said, and First Aid gave little rev of his own. The medic leaned down and took the head of the large spike into his mouth, hardly able to fit it. Springer felt a surge in his groin at the sight. In the end, First Aid could only fit about a third of it into his mouth, but that was fine. It felt good all the same. He was sure to tell the little bot that.

‘Wow... You’re good.” Springer said, smirking. First Aid’s visor glowed a bit brighter at the praise, and he hummed loudly. His licking and sucking grew a bit more enthusiastic, and Springer pursed his lips, letting out a slow vent. He was damned good.

Springer finally pulled First Aid off, a big thumb wiping off some oral lubricants. “Come up here and lay on my chest. I’ll get you ready too.” Faster then he could blink, First Aid did as he requested. Springer laughed, huge hands cupping First Aid’s aft. It was small too, but nicely shaped. His spike dripped pre fluid from his ever growing arousal.

He just loved bots smaller then him.

Springer slipped a servo down, and met the soft and wet valve of the medic. He rubbed the swelling lips a bit before finally sliding a servo inside of First Aid’s valve. “Oh, your tight. I’ll have to loosen you up a bit.” He rotated the thick servo inside of the little mech, his smirk growing as he keened.

He rested his free hand on First Aid’s waist, his hand enveloping about half of it. First aid Wasn’t exactly a slim mech. But still, it got Springer all the more riled up, a servo began rubbing First Aid’s anterior node as he pushed in a second finger. The little medic let out a soft sob, his hips lurching back and taking the servo’s in deeper.

“Ah! Ahhh, Springer...” First aid panted into his chest, a dopy smile on his face. He kissed Springer’s autobot insignia, his hips rocking against the large hand. Springer kept on smirking, slipping a third servo and tugging on the rim of First Aid’s valve. First Aid wailed, a fresh trickle of lubricants dripping past the large fingers and onto the wide torso.

Springer fingered the little medic quickly, enjoying the look on First Aid’s face, drooling and even crying a little. “Does it hurt? Should I go a bit slower?” he asked, chuckling as First Aid shook his head no. He slipped his servos in deeper, pressig them to the medic’s ceiling node. First Aid sobbed again, his small white servos leaving dents in Springer’s chassis.

With a pop he pulled his servos fee, laughing heartily as First Aid whined. “I think your ready.” he said, giving the medic’s node a few good rubs. He lifted First Aid’s chin and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, watching as First Aid touched them afterwards, his vizor flashing.

He looked like all his wildest dreams had just come true. It was adorable.

Springer took First Aid’s hand, the other resting on his little red thigh and slowly helping him move over the wrecker’s huge spike. He watches as First Aid moved the head to the rim of his valve, shivering. That valve still looked so small. He smirked as he looked up at First Aid.

“You can do it little bot. I believe in you.” He encouraged.

First Aid shivered, his face glowing pink and a little smile appearing on his face. He leaned back, holding the spike still as he slowly lowered himself. And Springer just watched. Just watched as inch by inch First aid took his spike. Watched as he was stretched. Springer moaned, half from how it felt, half from how amazing it looked.

After a few long minutes, First aid took all he could, which was a fair amount of the large spike. But still, a few inches were left. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t take it all...” First Aid mumbled, already panting. His spike had popped out not to long ago, transfluids dripping form the tip. It wouldn’t take much for him to overload.

“What? Don’t be. I like it. I like the sight of it. Besides, once we get going, you should be able to take more.” Springer moved his hands to First Aid’s waist, and gave his hips a quick upwards jerk, First aid instantly tossed his head back, whining low in his intake.

First Aid leaned over, hands resting on Springers wide chassis, setting his peds on either side of his wide waist. After a bit of shaking, he lifted himself, gliding down smoothly after a he let out a burst of static. Almost instantly he started riding Springer hard and fast, his valve make lewd, wet sounds. “Ah, ah. AH!” he slammed himself down, his valve convulsing as he overloaded. His little valve gushed and transfluids spurted onto Springer’s green abdomen. It was fast and quick, but First Aid seemed to be in heaven, more drool dripping down his chin.

“Take your time. You can ride me as long as you want.” Springer said, optics flicking between the euphoric face of First Aid and his wet little valve.

He nodded, and after a few deep vents he started again, just as hard and fast as before. Springer watched First Aid’s hips, every hard downward movement had his little spike spurting transfluids. He smirked, hands squeezing First Aid’s hips as he finally rocked his hips upwards.

First Aid wailed, and soon he was doing all he could to just hold on and meet Springer thrust for thrust. he pressed his face to Springer’s chassis, kissing at his autobot brand. He stroked the wide yellow chassis, tears leaking past his visor. 

“Springer, Oh Springer... Oh... Oh!” First Aid’s spinal strut arched as he overloaded again, mouth gaping. “More more more more! Pleasssse!”

Springer laughed and leaned in, kissing First Aid again, this time deep and passionate. First Aid moaned, his valve clenching again. He was going to overload from kissing him it seemed. The Wrecker rocked his hips even harder, their hips clanging loudly. He chased his overload with a passion, and First Aid came a third time.

With a few final thrusts and a deep rumble, Springer overloaded, filling First Aid’s little valve with transfluid. He held the medic there, feeling the last few quivers of his little valve. He Broke the kiss, petting First Aid’s helm. “That was wonderful.”  

“R-really?” First Aid smiled big. He looked proud of himself. So very proud. So cute. He was so cute. Springer could hardly stand it.

“Yeah really.” Springer said, chuckling and giving First Aid another peck on the lips. He ran his big hand up and down the little medic’s back, cupping his aft after a bit. He watched as First Aid shakily lifted himself, the little bot already panting and moaning from the effort of it. He was sensitive after overloading so many times.

He pulled First aid back down to rest on him. Holding him loosely with a single arm. First Aid make a happy little sigh.

“I’ll treasure this forever.” First Aid mumbled softly.

Springer smiled. “Yeah, I will too little bot.”


End file.
